


with teeth that gleam (click-a-clack)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Where Light Fears to Tread [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blumentrio, Caleb's canon fear of dogs, Eating Disorders, Endangerment of a Minor, Food Issues, Gen, Implied Animal Attack, Warning: Trent Ikithon, caleb's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Bren is flagging.It’s not a surprise, they’ve been expecting it. Ikithon had decided Bren was looking a bit plump, and had cut his rations down accordingly. Bren doesn’t complain- he never complains, this is all part of Master Ikithon’s plan, and if it weren’t important, Ikithon wouldn’t have told him he needed to do it- but even he can admit it’s taking its toll.





	with teeth that gleam (click-a-clack)

Bren is flagging.

It’s not a surprise. They’ve been expecting it; Ikithon had decided Bren was looking a bit plump, and had cut his rations down accordingly. Bren doesn’t complain- he never complains, this is all part of Master Ikithon’s plan, and if it weren’t important, Ikithon wouldn’t have told him he needed to do it- but even he can admit it’s taking a toll.

His level of activity hasn’t been shifted, he’s expected to do all the work he was doing previously, just with fewer calories, and the three of them- Bren, Wulf, and Astrid- know it’s only a matter of time before something gives.

He doesn’t complain, but it doesn’t stop Bren from eating the bits of food Astrid and Wulf sneak to him at night in their rooms after dinner- squashed dinner rolls, bits of meat, handfuls of nuts stuffed into pockets. He doesn’t say anything, and neither do they, but he finds bundled handkerchiefs tucked under his pillow each night. He waits until the lights go out to eat, and they all pretend none of it is happening.

They’ve gotten very good at pretending.

There’s no ignoring the fact that Ikithon is aware of most of what happens in the cottage in the country, and the illicit snacks are no exception.

He calls the three of them to his study, asks Bren to please step forward. The other two know better by now than to exchange glances of confusion. Bren squares his shoulders and does as asked

"Sir."

"Ermendrud, do you believe that I know what I'm doing?"

That’s not a question Bren expects.

"I- _ ja_, of course, Master Ikithon."

"Do you think that I would waste my time instructing you to do something that was worthless, or meaningless?"

A cold sweat starts down Bren's spine. This is a trap, he _ knows _it is- it's just a matter of how he's been snared this time.

"N-no, sir."

Trent leans his elbows on his desk, hands pressed together and fingers steepled, chin resting on his fingertips.

"Then why is it when I gave clear instructions about your diet that you decided you knew better than I did?"

Bren blanches. “Sir, no, of _ course _you know best-”

Ikithon rises from behind his desk and stalks around the side, catching Bren by the scruff of his robes and heading toward the door, Bren scrambling to keep up and not fall.

He drags Bren through the house, barely pausing long enough to open the front door. Bren’s vaguely aware of the fact that Astrid and Wulf are following behind, but they’re keeping a wise distance; they don’t want to get caught up in whatever this is, whatever lesson Ikithon is about to impart on him, and Bren doesn’t blame them.

Ikithon takes him around back, past the small barn, and suddenly Bren knows _ precisely _ where they’re going, and tries not to freeze in terror. Whatever is about to happen, he knows he’ll need to be aware and mobile, and he can’t freeze, can’t run; he has to be _ enough_, enough to handle whatever this is.

They come to a stop just outside the dog kennels, Ikithon still with his hand firmly gripping the back of Bren’s robes so he can’t move.

“You have been too timid of late, Ermendrud. You stand back and let the other two do the dirty work for you, and while I can admire delegation to an extent, I think it’s time you learned to be bold. If you’re going to steal food scraps like an animal, like a _ dog_, then what better way to learn than to be among your own kind for awhile.”

The dogs in the kennel are starting to wake up, to take interest in the proceedings, and Bren can’t quite feel his arms and legs anymore; they’ve gone numb with panic despite the screaming in his head to pull his shit together.

“You are going to stay out here for awhile, I think. If you want to eat, you had better be prepared to _fight _for it.” With that Ikithon opens the latch to the kennel and tosses Bren inside, closing and locking it behind him.

A week later, when he’s finally allowed out, Bren is...changed.

What remains of his robes are a tattered mess, strips ripped free to act as makeshift bandages. He’s dirty, filthy, really- smeared in dirt, blood, and worse- reeking of dog. If he’d been on the edge of thin before, he’s undoubtedly waifish now, his cheekbones sharp enough to cut diamond and his eyes bright and darting. When they spar he’s more fierce than either Astrid or Wulf are prepared for, and the first time Wulf pats him on the shoulder Bren snarls at him, baring his teeth.

He doesn’t apologize for it.

Things go back to normal- or as normal as they ever get in the house in the country- and when Ikithon offers Bren seconds, or a larger portion, Bren refuses without a thought. He knows it’s a test, which he intends to pass, and being a bit hungry doesn’t hurt. Aside from that, he should have known from the beginning-

Ikithon knows best.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snap Your Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669951) by [99BottlesOfBeerOnTheWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99BottlesOfBeerOnTheWall/pseuds/99BottlesOfBeerOnTheWall)


End file.
